


Soul Garden

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seven drabbles for Robotech.





	1. Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> For [Write Now](http://www.imzy.com/write_now/).
> 
> Theme is: "hurt/comfort".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even memory loss lets Zor escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "after a nightmare"

He woke with a scream lodged in his throat and the distinct -- disturbing, unnerving -- sensation that the sounds torn from him had been anything but human.

But that was it, wasn't it. He _wasn't_ human, no matter what the tests said, no matter the scan results. He was alien, _other_ , and the horrors in his sleep bore that out.

No _human_ experienced what his subconscious made him witness.

Shaking with reaction Zor levered himself upright, dragging an unsteady hand through tangled ringlets. No sound in the hall; maybe no one heard him.

Some small part of him wished they had.


	2. Wipeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it takes Jack a minute ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "first aid"

"Gimme your hands."

Seriously? Here they were, battered, bloodied, scorched, but ready to lead some old Tiresian coot and his student (apprentice, whatever) back to the UEEF's loving arms, and Karen wanted to hold him by the _hand_? _Seriously?_

It was cute, sure, but --

Jack must've hesitated a hair too long, because those green eyes stared at him like she wished she could burn lasers through him.

"Are you deaf, Baker? Or do you _want_ Commander Grant to see how stupid you were? Do you even have fingerprints left?"

... Oh yeah. The forcefield ... incident.

Jack held out his hands sheepishly.


	3. All Due Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa, loss, friendship, and expediency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "crying on a shoulder"

Unbelievable.

That's what she wanted to say. Hell, half of her mind screamed the word at the top of her mental lungs. But there was still that other half, the one that could totally believe that, in the end, this was _exactly_ how Roy would go out.

By leaving everyone else to pick up the pieces left by his stubborn pride.

But that didn't matter. Not now. What _did_ matter was being there for Claudia, and Lisa made damn sure she stayed that night. It was the least she could do.

That, and making sure the damned couch was burned.


	4. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No stone unturned --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "kiss it better"

_We can do this._

_We have to, damn it._

But there were so many variables to keep track of, and not enough time to do it in. Surrounded by scurrying techs and mid-ranked officers tense as cables, Vince looked up from his workstation on the bridge of the Icarus and -- somehow -- managed not to swear.

Oh, to be the commander of the GMU again, and not an entire damned fleet --

He was too wound up to notice Jean padding up behind him until her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she planted a kiss on his crown.

"You'll find them."


	5. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Learna, fighting for the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "caring for someone sick"

For all the medical wonders on Haydon IV, for all her own experience, Jean couldn't squash the flutters that twisted in her guts. Not while her friends were lost in some horrid nightmare land spawned from the alien microorganisms they'd breathed far too much of.

_How do I even start to purge Garuda's flora out of them?_

Across the chamber, she saw Learna hunkered down next to Kami's bed, tail lashing as she clutched his hand in hers. Jean couldn't see the expression on her muzzle -- the breather was in the way -- but she could guess.

Opposite trauma; same pain ...


	6. Lines Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comrade" is more than just a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "silent solidarity"

Karen planted her feet, crossed her arms, and stared half the Sentinels down. It didn't matter, damn it. It _did not matter_ that Rem was cloned from the creepy asshole scientist that started all of this damned mess because he was damned nosy and couldn't keep it in his pants --

Okay, maybe some of that mattered. But, damn it, none of that was _Rem's_ fault, even if it explained why he could be such an ornery little bastard sometimes.

Suddenly Jack was right beside her. And Kami. And Learna. And Baldan. And, and ...

One by one, they made their stand.


	7. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the outside, Scott watches and wonders ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "cuddling for comfort"

Even in the south, rainstorms meant cold, wet misery. Doubly so for would-be revolutionaries, rootless and homeless; and, while Scott had the option of bedding down in the Alpha's cockpit, the rest of the team was not so lucky.

What they _did_ have was a bit of ingenuity, and (with some grumbling on Rook's part) a willingness to compromise.

So some barriers were given up, others respected. And, with makeshift crates piled up high on either side in the ATV's broad bed, they piled in together like tired puppies, huddling for warmth and security.

Scott stayed on watch, and wondered ...


End file.
